Episode 10 (21 March 1985)
Synopsis Naima opens up her shop to find it vandalised: she is distraught and Andy and Pete try to calm her down. Saeed soon arrives with Ethel. Andy offers to phone the police, but Ethel and Pete agree that they won't do anything, and Saeed thinks about phoning them himself. Later at the shop, Saeed says there was nothing wrong with the padlocks and people can break into anywhere if they are determined enough, but Naima tells him they were cheap padlocks and now they have to spend more money as a result as well as the fact the place could've been burnt down. Word of what happened to the shop spreads. Lou asks Pete how Naima is and Lou says Saeed probably wouldn't have let Naima go home and men have felt like dead wood. In The Vic, Ethel informs Angie of what happened to the shop, and Angie hopes there's not going to be anymore break in's, especially as they've had it recently on the estate. At Bridge Street Café, Naima asks Lou why it happened to them, and Lou says it's because of small minds and kids have nothing better to do that draw the dole, and if they had jobs, they'd stay out of trouble. Lou advises Naima that if she wants to live in Walford, then she has to get used to taking a few knocks and Naima breaks down, saying she knew it would've probably happened sooner or later. Den speaks to Jan on the phone, he tells Pete that things are getting serious and Jan wants him to go on holiday with her for a week. Den also tells Pete that Jan said that if things don't get sorted, then she will come to The Vic and cause an almighty row. Pete asks Den if Angie would forgive him if he went away for a week, but Den hints on them working on an alibi, but Pete reckons it'd be hard covering for him for a week. In the cafe, Sharon asks Kelvin to go to a Frankie Goes To Hollywood concert with her on Thursday, and Michelle witnesses the pair. Ali tells Sue that he reckons Nick is the one responsible for doing the estate and Naima and Saeed's shop and Sue says it could also be Mark or Lofty as they hang around with Nick. Sue confesses to Ali she also bought the carving knife of Nick for £3 and not down the market and if she told him, he'd go off in the deep end. Later that night when Ali arrives home after finishing his shift in his cab, he is injured by someone from behind, causing him to fall to the ground, and robbed. Cast Regular cast *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *43 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Andy O'Brien and Debbie Wilkins. *This episode marks the first time the interior of 43 Albert Square was seen then the home of Andy O'Brien and Debbie Wilkins. *Sharon and Kelvin talk about going to see Frankie Goes To Hollywood 'on Thursday', however in reality Frankie didn't play in London until the following Friday. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This isn't a robbery. This is a message.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes